


I don't know, he's cute

by Janusa



Series: Idris vs Edom [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Sibling Bonding, jonathan is a chaotic bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Jonathan is great at many things, flirting isn't one of them.(or maybe it is)





	I don't know, he's cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the week 15 of ficlet instruments but it got slightly out of hand so here it is.

Team sports are fun, great to develop team-working abilities, cooperation and a bunch of other stuff or that’s what people say. At least that’s why his mother thought it would be a great idea for him to join the volleyball team at Edom University since Clary played too,  _ a great opportunity to bond over something _ Jocelyn called it. Which was not necessary since he likes Clary —most of the time. 

He did it at the end, partly to get her off his back and partly because he’s good at it and competitive. Although the so-called ‘team spirit’ has never done much for him or turned him into Miss Congeniality he can say that he has a civil relationship with his teammates. 

They are having a friendly match against Idris University. It’s not the first time they play against them, in fact, Edom vs. Idris is what you could consider as a classic. 

Jonathan hasn’t gotten into any serious trouble for years, almost since he left Valentine’s house. His anger fits are less common now and the meds help him with his impulsivity most of the time. Today though...

They are on the fifth set and the match is about close to an end, Idris is up by three points. They still can get them, Jonathan is on the front and he being good weren’t just words. He’s fast and has great control of direction so when Magnus sets the ball is not hard to pass Clary’s boyfriend’s block. 

The ball doesn’t find the court though but it hits very loudly Sebastian’s jaw, making him sit from the impact.  _ Good. _

He hears the usual “Uhhhhh” from the watching crowd but no one pays them further attention and the match keeps going.

Clary comes running his way once the match is over and pulls him to one of the corners of the gym. She looks so tiny and furious that it is comical “Why did you hit Sebastian? I know that wasn’t accidental.”

He just shrugs.“I don't know Clary, he's cute.”

She just stares at him, like an idiot.

“So you hit him ‘cause you like him?” Jonathan rolls his eyes, why Clary feels the need to state obvious things, he doesn’t know. “You could have just asked him out as Magnus did with Alec.”

Now, that is a terrible example because he had said no, multiple times. He lets her know that. 

“Ok, but that’s because Alec is very… you know him. Normal people start a relationship by asking the other out.”

“Stop freaking out, Clary,” he tells her, ruffling her hair. “and go knead your boyfriend’s hurt pride.”

She tries to tame her hair back but gives up after a couple of tries. “Say what you want but I’d never date someone with such a violent flirting technique.”

“Then thank God, you’re my sister and that I wouldn’t ever date you either.” he retorts back before leaving here standing there.

Jonathan takes a deep breath, a part of him feels ridiculous for doing this even if he won’t ever admit it aloud and taps Sebastian’s shoulder to call his attention. He’s talking to someone Jonathan doesn’t care enough to recognize.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier.” he says and offers Sebastian a bottle of  _ Powerade  _ that he quickly accepts.

Sebastian dismisses his apology with a shake of his head and a smile. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t fast enough in my reaction and that’s how the game is.”

“ _ Still _ , let me buy you lunch to apologize properly?”

Sebastian smiles again, is something he does a lot, Jonathan has noticed.

“You don’t have to do that.” he says but the subtle pink on his cheeks suggests otherwise.

“But I want to.”

“Okay” Sebastian says, licking his lips and Jonathan doesn’t know if he’s doing that on purpose. “I’ll just get changed and we can go.”

They are waiting for their food to arrive when he gets a text from Clary.

_ You crazy idiot. _

He smirks and types his answer.

_ But it worked. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can find me on Tumblr as @janusa


End file.
